


From The Heart - DJS

by anothergirlinlove (ObsessedWithBands)



Series: Something Different (Why Don't We) [2]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hidden Talents, Inspired by Music, Secret Relationship, Sex, Teenagers, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/anothergirlinlove
Summary: During the beginning of her shift at a music store in NYC, Noelani Wilson sees a customer she never expected...Daniel James Seavey.Something about the way he was playing the instruments made her walk over to him.Something about the way she talked made him want to stay in New York City.





	From The Heart - DJS

Noelani.

It was the first day of work, and I could tell I was already failing at my job.

"Noel, right?" my boss said as I walked into the music store. I nodded, fighting the urge not to yell that he only said half of my name.

That was the problem with difficult names to pronounce...endless corrections, endless mispronunciations.  
Even my stepmom pronounces it horribly just to piss me off.

"Yessir," I replied, going through the store to the back room to put my time card in. Mr. James, my boss, peered at me as I did so.

"Am I...doing something wrong?" I said sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"There's a dress code." He replied in a stern tone. I sighed, staring at the outfit I've chosen.

Today I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a yellow crop top from Forever 21. _What's the problem with that?_

"Okay, and?"

"Don't get smart with me, NOEL. Get a shirt from the rack."

I snorted under my breath. People like him...tick me off.

It's hard being on your period and having to obey people, while you just want to get along with your day and do whatever you want.

But I guess that's life.

I walked into the closet in the back room and opened it, seeing a rack of unflattering black collared shirts with the music store logo across the chest.  
I put the smallest sized one over my crop top and stared at my phone, using it as a mirror.

"This is just temporary. It's just your first day here. You can handle it." I reassured myself.

I had applied for this job to earn a little side money while I was in college, but I never thought my first day would be this horrible.  
All I needed was one bad customer, and then I'd _snap_.

"NOEL, you're at the cashier today. Hurry up." My boss called to me from the front. After one last check of how I looked in my phone, I put it in my back pocket and trudged to the cashier area.

No one was in the store except me, my boss and a few coworkers.

One of the coworkers was actually nice to me in my first hour of work. When I needed help at the cashier and my boss wasn't around, Jaylen, a senior in high school, stepped up.

"Yeah. Mr. James can be a little pushy and horrible at times, but once you get used to it..." Jaylen told me after I told her about what I felt about our boss.

"How long have you worked here?" I asked.

"I've worked here ever since junior year. He basically treated me the same way he treated you, so I've been there." Jaylen answered. She gave me her number just in case we wanted to hang out in the future, and before I could ask her where we could go to eat, our first customer walked in.

The first thing that brought my attention was the guy's height.

He was almost as tall as the doorway, it was really shocking.

"Welcome!" Jaylen called out cheerfully from where she was standing, while fixing the arrangement of guitar picks.

"Morning," the guy said, brushing his fingers through his hair and giving her a small smile. He immediately began to walk around the store, with an amazing smile on his face. From where I was standing at the cashier, I could see everywhere in the store with the help of mirrors, and I was able to see him walk a full circle around.

It seemed like he was a kid in a candy store, the way he looked at the instruments.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" Jaylen asked him, and I was surprised to see that her eyes were trailing his movements too. She was acting as if she knew him from somewhere.

"Naw, I'm just...looking around." The guy was standing by the grand piano then, brushing his fingers lightly across the keys as if they were very delicate. It's been a long time since I've seen someone so interested in a piano...

...the last person I've ever seen look at an instrument that way was my mom.

I found myself walking around the desk and over to him before I could stop myself.

As I stepped toward him, I noticed more about his appearance than I had when he walked in.

He was skinny...not in a bad way, though. His height counteracted his body. He had nicely colored hair...a warm, yet dark brown. His fingers touched every instrument he saw as if they were going to blow away if he didn't touch them gently.

And...his eyes. Blue. Green. Teal.

They were looking right at me.

"Oh, um," I stammered, nervously playing with my fingers when I realized I've been staring at him for more than a minute. The guy smiled, then stepped towards me.

"Could I play this?" he asked, gesturing to the piano. I nodded quickly. I hurriedly searched for a way to cover up my nervousness.

"You know there's a sign, right?" I laughed, pointing to the signs next to each instrument section. I watched as he read it. The sign said: 'Feel free to play the display', with a corny smiling emoji next to the text. The guy laughed at it. _Was it really that funny?_

"Alright then," he said, sitting down on the piano bench and then getting his hands in position. My feet stayed rooted to the ground, and at the time, all I could think about was him.

The world faded away when he played the first note. And as he played, he nodded his head to the rhythm, and put just the right amount of emphasis on the ground beats.

 _And then he started singing_.

Look at us  
We can paint a perfect picture  
About us  
From your head to toe I'll fit you.

I recognized that song.

And before I knew it, I was sing along with his voice.

I can read your mind  
I know what you're thinking  
I can spend my time  
Feeling all the reasons.

Before he reached the chorus, he suddenly stopped.

But I was so into the music, I couldn't.

I finished singing the chorus before pausing and looking at him. By then, he had listened to me sing for a little while.

"Your voice..." he began. I blinked at him.

"What...about it?"

"...deserves to be heard all over the world." he finished.

I wasn't able to say anything after that. All I did in reply was blush. He stood up and covered the pianos keys, and then stepped closer to me.

"What's your name?" he asked. I clenched my fists, willing myself to speak. A word. Anything.

"Noelani." I replied.

"D'you know who I am?" he asked. I slowly shook my head, although because of the song he was singing, his name was right on the tip of my tongue. I've definitely heard that song before. But I forgot who sang it.

"Daniel James Seavey." he said.

My memory came back.

"How are you--why..." I stammered.

"NOEL," Mr. James cut me off. He cut _us_ off.

I glanced at him, and saw Mr. James standing behind the cashier with his arms crossed. He raised his index finger and beckoned me to walk to him. I did so, occasionally looking at Daniel until I reached the cashier. He was simply standing in the same place.

"You know I told you to stay at the cashier." My boss whispered to me. I raised my eyebrows at him and nodded. At the same time I could feel Daniel's eyes on me.

"Yeah."

"So...why weren't you doing that?"

"Well, Mr. James...you also told me that customers are our #1 priority, so instead of standing at the cashier, shouldn't I be paying attention to our only customer at the time?" I fired back. I heard a small laugh. I looked at Daniel and saw that his hand was over his mouth, in attempt to conceal the laugh that obviously escaped. I also saw his smile that he also failed to conceal. My heart beat faster.

Seeing him laugh and smile because of something I did made me feel like I've just got first place in a marathon. He made me feel like I just accomplished something.

"I told you not to get smart with me, NOEL. Please, just...stay at the cashier. Anything could happen." And with that, my boss went back to whatever he was doing in the back room. I returned to staring at Daniel as he continued to walk around and look at the instruments.

With every instrument he saw, he picked it up and played it like he's been a professional [insert instrument name here] player for his whole life. Seeing him play every instrument made me feel like I was witnessing a child prodigy--only he wasn't a child.

"Found it," I heard him say. I immediately looked his way again. He was by the stand that held harmonicas and...kazoos? I could see his head over the racks, since he was so tall. He had such an accomplished expression, it was like he was sharing the same feeling as me.

"Found what?" I laughed. He glanced my way, then came out from behind the stand. He was holding a small, gold, metal kazoo, which was our display model. The smile on both of our faces grew bigger as he walked up to me with the kazoo.

"I'll buy this one." He said. I raised an eyebrow and nodded, going into the back room, retrieving one of the same model but packaged in a small box, and left the back room before my boss could say anything to me.

Although I thought of just giving him the kazoo free of charge, I knew that would get me even more in trouble than I already was. As he paid for it, I attempted to start up a conversation. And, although I remembered he was in an amazing, popular band known across the world, I decided to give him a break and talk about something other than that part of his life.

"How are you?" I asked him as I handed him a bag with the kazoo inside. He tilted his head and bit his bottom lip in thought. I understood that that question should be asked in, like, the first five minutes of seeing someone, not after he's been in the store for a significant amount of time, but it was still something for him to think about.

"I'm doing alright." He answered. I smiled. He stood at the counter for about a minute, and we went through this weird time of just looking at each other.

Part of me wanted him to stay there in the store with me for the rest of the day so I had someone to talk to. Another part of me wanted to get to know him even more. And yet another part of me wanted him to leave...

...so I wouldn't get to attached.

"D'you live around here?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded.

"I live just a few streets away, at the college."

When I said the word college, something came up in his eyes. Something like, the past was coming back to him. A memory. A possibility.

"How's school going for you?" he asked me. I shrugged, placing my hands on the counter in front of me and putting my weight on my palms. I looked to my left, but I still saw him look me over out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, seeing how it's almost winter break, I feel a little less stressed than I have during the actual school days. How's your work going?" I mentally slapped myself, seeing how I basically just put his mind back on his busy job. Then again, at least it wouldn't make him think about school, or whatever made him have that worried or sad facial expression.

"Speaking of that, actually...I think it's almost time for me to meet up with my bandmates for lunch." Daniel sighed. I nodded slowly, and then we both heard a small cough. I looked in the direction of the sound. Jaylen had come up to the counter from the back room. This whole time I've been with Daniel, I never noticed what Jaylen has been doing.

"I need your help with something real quick in the back," Jaylen said with a small smile on her face.

"Need anything else, sir, before I steal her?" Jaylen added. Daniel froze for a second, then answered.

"Actually...yes."

Me and Jaylen's eyebrows raised up at the exact same time. Jaylen grabbed my shoulder and squeezed.

"I need someone to show me around New York City before tomorrow." Daniel said, leaning a little closer over the counter. I looked in his eyes, not able to look anywhere else. It was nice to see his oceanic colored eyes up close...it made me want to see them everyday when I wake up in the morning.

I want to find out what color they actually are.

"Well...I can leave." I replied. Jaylen gasped, then shoved me on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You know our boss is gonna fry your ass," she snorted, glancing at the doorway to the back room. I shrugged. This was... _probably_ a once in a lifetime opportunity. To go out and leave work to walk around the city with an unbelievably attractive guy? _Why not?_

"Cover for me," I said, logging out of the cashier and then, before I could change my mind and get all insecure, I took off the music store shirt in front of Daniel and grabbed my denim jacket, which was under the counter on a shelf. I grabbed my black mini backpack from under the counter too and walked around it to Daniel's side, while Jaylen shook her head at me the whole time.

"How in the world am I gonna..." her voice trailed off as she watched me and Daniel start to walk out of the store. Daniel walked out ahead of me with a huge smile after I told him I'd catch up, and I looked back at Jaylen.

" _Thank you_." I said, blowing her a kiss and giving her a genuine smile. She smiled back, knowing that this would definitely brighten my day. I waved goodbye as I finally closed the door behind me, seeing her wave back and then have a stressed facial expression. I'll definitely return the favor for her anytime in the future.

Daniel was waiting for me by the nearest tree, with his back against the trunk. He looked hella cool, just leaning against the wood with his arms crossed. When he saw me, he looked like a girl's date to prom, who was watching me walk down the stairs while my dad watched him.

He had a look of happiness mixed with a hint of pride on his face. It's as if...

"Hi." I said when I stepped close to him. We started over with a better greeting.

"Hi."

"I'm Daniel Seavey." His hand reached out to mine. I shook it.

"I'm Noelani Wilson."

"Nice to meet you." We said at the same time. I smiled, looking down at my feet. Daniel let go of my hand, and I stared at my hand while the feeling of his warmth went away.

"So...how long are you guys in NYC?" I asked. Daniel stuck his hands in his jean pockets with the bag hanging on his wrist, looking around at the sights before answering.

He could sense that there was a bigger meaning behind what I was asking... _how long will I be able to see you for?_

"We're here for three days after tonight. One of our rare breaks between concerts." He said. I nodded.

"I want you to meet the rest of the band." Daniel added. He suddenly yet gently grabbed my wrist. A smile appeared on my face, and Daniel started walking down the street with me in tow.

"They're at a restaurant...and you're gonna eat lunch with us." I raised my eyebrows. And realized that there has been so much eyebrow-raising I've done this whole day so far. I must seem really judgmental to him. I stopped raising my eyebrows.

"Which restaurant?"

"It's something called 'Sandwiches and Soda'? I don't know if you've heard of it--"

"You're talking to a girl who's lived in New York her whole life. I pretty much know that place like the back of my hand." I laughed playfully, and Daniel joined in. Another accomplishment.

"Right..." Daniel said with another one of his amazing smiles. I nodded, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Then, he had a confused expression on his face...which I was used to seeing whenever I told someone that I've lived here all my life.

"You're...wondering about why I've been here all my life, yet I look Hawaiian and I have a Hawaiian name?" I guessed. He nodded shyly. There has been a countless amount of times when people are confused about how long I've been here.

"That's okay if you're confused...all my teachers have wondered if I'm even a true New Yorker." I added. Daniel continued to smile.

"My...my mom and dad came here from Hawaii, when they were very young. They met each other here, married each other here, and started a family here. Just me, my mom and my dad. And even though New York isn't really a place to get more tan, I inherited my mom and dad's skin color, which has stayed the same ever since I was small." I explained. Daniel occasionally nodded.

"So, you're basically a native Hawaiian that was born in America." Daniel replied. I nodded. No one has believed me that quick before. Usually, people shook their head and literally laughed and said no in my face. I've always had to show pictures to my friends or describe how my parents even came here multiple times before people understood that I was a pure Hawaiian.

"Yes." I said.

"Now I know something about you. I'll tell you something about me." Daniel cut in. I smiled and then faced him, my attention focused.

"I don't really like chocolate."

"Seriously? _Why?_ You're really missing out on quite a lot of things."

"Ha ha ha, I know, I know, it's just...the reason why I don't really like chocolate is because I had a bad experience with it in the past." Daniel reasoned. I nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"My older sister Anna and I...we fought a lot when we were younger. And when I had a birthday party at home...we had gotten into an argument who was going to blow out the candles. We have an on and off relationship, and before we had sworn that we would blow each other's birthday candles out for whatever reason. But for that particular birthday, I wanted to blow out my own candles. Let me just tell you this," Daniel said, stopping us from walking and gesturing with his hands to make his pause more emphasized.

"The result of our argument was chocolate cake and icing all over me, Anna, and the floor. And our mom made _me_ clean it up, because she said that if we make a promise, we should keep it." Daniel laughed as he spoke. I laughed with him, admiring how free he was while he was talking, as if he was extremely comfortable talking to me.

"So that's why you don't like chocolate that much? Because of that moment, in the _past_?" I giggled again as we resumed our walk to the restaurant. Daniel beamed at me.

"Well, I mean, to me it seems like a really dramatic and bratty thing, to not like chocolate just because of a spill, but whenever I see it I just think of how long that had to take and how my birthday literally consisted of me doing a chore." Daniel brushed his fingers through his hair as he talked, which made me inhale sharply. I always thought that guys got ten times more hot whenever they brushed their fingers through their hair. I'm a really weird person, I know.

"You know what?" I cut in.

"What?"

"You're gonna eat something with chocolate for dessert. Even if you guys have a diet or anything...I just wanna see you eat chocolate." I said. Daniel's smile got wider, and he put his arm around my shoulders for a few seconds before returning his hand to my wrist.

It's as if something was preventing him from doing anything more than a simple side hug.

\---

Daniel.

All I could think about when I talk to Noelani is how she seems like the person who knows who she is.

Most of all, a person who was content with the way her life was.

"What will you do if I eat chocolate?" I asked, laughing. Noelani shrugged and put her free hand in her pocket, seeing how her other hand was being held by mine. Well, her wrist was being held by mine. I honestly don't know why I've been doing that. But it feels...alright.

"I'll probably just feel satisfied like I accomplished something. It's always an accomplishment if you get over something, or whatever." Noelani replied. I nodded, then pointed ahead. There was the restaurant.

"Everyday, I walk past this restaurant with some of my friends when we take a break from school or studying." Noelani said as we neared the entrance. I immediately pulled open the door for her as I replied.

"It must be nice to live here, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Our small conversation was cut off when Zach called my name.

" _Oh my god, is that Daniel Seavey?_ " Zach exclaimed from the table they were sitting at already. I shook my head at him, but with a smile on my face. 

I saw Corbyn, Jonah and Jack look up from their menus and wave. The hostess at the entrance let me and Noelani walk in, seeing how she knew I was with them due to their reactions.

The four guys looked quizzically at Noelani.

"And who is this?" Jonah asked me. I gestured to Noelani, who was taking off her backpack and putting her jacket in it.

"Her name is Noelani Wilson, she's a girl I met at the music store I was in, and she... _volunteered_ to show me around New York City while we're here." I answered, earning a snicker from Noelani.

"That's a really pretty name," Jack piped up. Noelani thanked him.

"By showing _you_ around NYC, I strongly believe you meant _us_ , because we stick together most of the time when we're traveling." Corbyn said, pulling up a chair for her before I could. Corbyn put the chair between him and Zach, and I immediately fought the urge to move her chair next to mine instead.

"It's...alright that I'm eating lunch with you guys? I kinda noticed that it's just the five of you here, I hope I'm not interrupting special bonding time, or something," Noelani spoke up. We all shook our heads in reply.

"That's perfectly fine you're here, Noelani. You're so nice, it's perfectly okay," Jack laughed, handing her an extra menu that had been on the table. Noelani smiled in reply, situating herself on the seat and then picking up the menu. I sat down on my chair and did the same, but all I was thinking about was her.

Jack, Zach, Jonah and Corbyn looked at me while Noelani read her menu. I raised my eyebrows at them, hoping they wouldn't catch on to anything. Zach nudged me on the shoulder, and I shrank back in reply. They definitely knew that something was up. I never really bring anyone to a restaurant, nevertheless when we eat together. This is completely something different.

Another thought popped into my mind as I pretended to read my menu so they'd look away.

 _They can't know that she makes me go out of my comfort zone._  
They can't know that I want to know so much more about her.  
And most of all...they can't know that I'm already falling for her.

 

\---

Stats:

Noelani = 19. Tall. Shoulder-length, light brown hair. Hawaiian. Daniel's passion for music reminds her of her mom. Single.  
Jaylen = 17. Short, blonde hair. Short. High schooler. Works at the music store to help her family. Cares about people. Single.

Daniel = 19. Dark brown hair. A giraffe. Has a very large passion for all things music. Has a special fondness of kazoos and watermelon. Single.  
Jonah = 20. Brown hair. Tall. In love with coffee. Admires the beauty of the world around him. Cares about his music and his band. Single.  
Jack = 19. Tall. Brown curly hair. Dreams of being a professional skateboarder. Knows how to make people laugh in a few seconds. Taken.  
Corbyn = 20. Bleached blonde hair. Tall. Also known as 'chev'. Has an amazing sense of humor. Professional fidget spinner spinner. Single.  
Zach = 17. Tall. Brown hair. Acts like a drama queen 75% of the time. Single.

Song References:

= Free  
= Something Different  
= Falling

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> p.s. in this series, corbyn and christina had a past relationship. also, i do not know any of the guys, nor do i know anything personal about them. this is a work of fiction. everything is from my imagination.


End file.
